Various types of drip catchers for frozen confections, such as melting popsicles and ice cream cones, are known in the prior art. One known drip catcher has a cup on each of an opposite end to catch drips from a melting a popsicle at one end and an ice cream cone at the other end. Another similar device provides a drip catching plate with a central aperture in which a frozen confection is held. Still another holder has an upper portion with a shelf on which a frozen confection is supported and a lower portion with drain openings into a base that catches drips and, further, a drinking straw that extends into the base. A frozen beverage stick that includes a retractable cup to shield a frozen food item from heat, but also allow licking of the frozen food items. None of the foregoing drip catchers provide a cup-shaped shield that includes a spout for drinking the melted frozen confection and provides a structure which will not only capture the drips, but will also self-support the frozen confection in an upright position. However, the present is a frozen confection drip catcher including a drip-catching cup-shaped shield having a spout for drinking the melted contents and a support body centrally disposed in the shield which has a slot in an apex thereof to support a stick for holding the frozen confection.